Sunny Sunny Parasol Coord
(はれはれパラソル) has been first worn by Laala Manaka in Episode 59 - Fair, then Partly Gaaruru. This coord is from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It is a Lovely Type coord. The Rainy Rainy Parasol Coord and the Cloudy Cloudy Parasol Coord are recolors of this coord. User Appearance Top A tan, glittering tank-top with a swirled design. Around the upper torso is a thick band of lavender, with a pale gold and lavender frilled bib on top of it. The lavender section has large white polka-dot print, along with a fuchsia glittering section with a small bow and umbrella depicted on it. Above the image is a pale yellow bow with stripes of pale pink, white, and pink. At the center of this bow is a pale yellow cloud with small, light blue droplet gems. The top comes with a white collar with a pink decal design on it. The top comes with two sleeves, which both have a large white frilled cuff on top with yellow lining, while the wrist has a fuchsia bow attached to it. The right sleeve is a yellow and purple striping with faded white polka-dot print, while the left is a glittering swirl of lavender, pale pink, fuchsia, and peach. Bottoms A tutu-skirt resembling a glittering umbrella. The top layer is mainly a gradient of lavender, pink, and peach, with light blue pearls randomly placed on it, along with droplet gems hanging from the band, which is lavender and yellow striped. Attached to the waist band is a dark pink and pale yellow bow, while ruffled lavender material with white polka-dot print is attached to each section. A single portion of the skirt is a four layer of pale yellow and lavender striping with the white polka-dot print and pieces of material beneath each layer. At the bottom is a pale yellow bow with pink, white, and pale pink stripes. Hanging from it is a small pink and pale yellow umbrella, beneath a pale yellow cloud with light blue droplet gems. The second skirt layer is a pale gold ruffled petticoat with a fuchsia bow at each section holding a light blue and pale pink bead chain with a light blue droplet. Shoes Glittering pink heels with pale pink bottoms. At the tongue of each shoe is a pale yellow bow with striping of pink, white, and pale pink. Each bow depicts an umbrella beneath a pale yellow cloud with light blue droplet gems hanging from it. The cuff around each ankle is a large white ruffled piece of material lined in yellow. The shoes comes with stockings that have a cuff lined by tiny fuchsia frills and a fuchsia ribbon tied below it. Hanging from the fuchsia bow is a single, large droplet gem. The right stocking is a shimmering swirl of lavender, light pink, fuchsia, peach, and yellow with blue pearls spread around it. The left sock is a swirled lavender and light yellow striping with white polka-dot print. Accessory A pink-themed glittery umbrella with a white center, attached by a ruffled piece of lavender material to match the lining around the bottom. Beneath it is a white ruffled material lined in pale yellow. Blue, half-sphere pearls circle the umbrella in random spots, while a large, pale yellow bow rests at the center. It is striped with pink, white, and pale pink. In the center is a pale yellow cloud with a few blue and pale pink bead chains and droplet gems hanging from it, along with a single pink and yellow umbrella. Game ''' '''is a Lovely Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the 2015 3rd Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Making drama ep 59.png Solamismile ep 59.png Stance ep 59.png Dream4.png Dream2.png Dream1.png Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Coord Box Category:2015 3rd Live Collection Category:Laala Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Unit Coord